


the kilometer tall club

by surveycorpsjean



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Humor, M/M, Post 707 route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: Six friends. A twenty hour plane ride. And an RFA chatroom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been working on lots of commissions and big projects,, so i started this bc i really wanted to write something just for fun,,, haha

_Start:_

_Loading…._

_Checking for updates…._

_You have 10 new emails!_

_Enter chatroom?_

_MC has entered the chatroom._

_707 has entered the chatroom._

 

{10:10 a.m.}

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> Hey!!

> (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 

**707:**

> yo!!

> my boy!

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Wow.

> This chatroom really does work in a plane  

 

**707:**

> well ofc it does

> _I_ made the app

> _へ__(‾◡◝ )>

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I see you two made it in time.

> I almost had to stall the takeoff.

 

**MC:**

> We were late bc saeyoung forgot his headphones

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Are you kidding?

 

**MC:**

> nope lolol

 

**707:**

> _OKAY BUT_

_> HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT ON A PLANE FOR 20 HOURS_

_> WITHOUT MY HEADPHONES??? _

****

**Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> I mean….

> I kinda’ see your point but…

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Couldn’t you just purchase new ones at the airport?

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> Yeah

 

**707:**

> _oh Jumin_

_> oh juminyminymin_

**MC:**

> here we go

 

**707:**

> These aren’t just _any_ headphones my friend

> these are state of the art

> HifiMan HE 6’s.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Aren’t those….

> stupidly expensive?

 

**MC:**

> $1,200.

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> _OMG_

 _> ((((_ _；゜_ _Д_ _゜)))_

 

**Jumin Han:**

> That’s not too bad.

> Are they nice?

 

**MC:**

> _“That’s not too bad.”_

> (‘◉__◉)

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> omfg

> my wallet is crying

 

**707:**

> _they are fantastic,_ Jumin

 _>_ it sounds like

> ur head is inside a speaker

> the bass like

> _vibrates_ through you

 

**MC:**

> You had to ask;;

 

**707:**

> It literally goes

> 1\. MC

> 2\. HB Chips

> 3\. These headphones

> 4\.  Sex

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Can a pair of headphones really be better than sex?

 

**MC:**

> Jaehee, please kill me

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I’m afraid I cannot help.

> You married him, after all.

 

**707:**

> bro, I’ll come over there & show you hold on

 

_Zen has joined the chatroom_

**Zen:**

_> HEY MORONS_

**Zen:**

> _DID NO ONE HEAR THE PILOT SAY_

_> ‘PLEASE TURN OFF YOUR DEVICES???’ _

**Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> Oooh oops lol

 

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Jumin Han:**

> Seven, please show me as soon as the plane is in the air.

 

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

 

**707:**

> will do buddy!

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

_Zen has left the chatroom._

_MC has left the chatroom._

 

* * *

 

 

MC turns to her left, and looks to Saeyoung. He’s powering down his phone, shoving it in the pocket in front of them.

She smiles – Saeyoung turns her way, and grins.

“Hey! We made it, huh?” Saeyoung wraps an arm around her shoulders, and tugs her close. “Sorry for making us turn back.”

“It’s okay.” MC tips her head up, and pecks his lips, real softly. He’s so adorable, it’s impossible to stay mad.

His glasses are low on his nose, gold eyes so bright and shimmery. He always looks at her with so much love, it's breathtaking.   

“Where is everyone else sitting?” Saeyoung wiggles up in the chair, as the plane begins to move.

“Um, well,” MC shifts, “Jumin is up there. Jaehee is behind him, and I think Yoosung is somewhere behind us.”

“Right here!” Yoosung pats the headrest, and Saeyoung jumps.

“Aye!” Saeyoung turns around and grins. “Dude, party.”

“Where’s Zen?” MC asks.

She can’t see Yoosung, but he says, “I dunno’…I thought Jumin upgraded everyone to first class.”

“Let’s ask him once the plane wifi is up.”

MC asks, “Is he still not talking to Jumin?” 

The last week has been…pretty tense. Everyone’s been a little on edge; this is the first time they’ve done a party this big overseas, and uh, well, long story short, it involved Jumin, Zen, and a cat. It's nothing too surprising. 

“They should just make up and fuck already,” Saeyoung frowns. “Literally, the sexual tension is driving everyone crazy.”

Yoosung sighs behind them, voice barely audible over the hum of the engines. “Are you sure about that? Jumin and Zen are like water and oil.”

“Don’t opposites attract?”

“I think they’d be a good couple,” MC smiles. “They’d complete each other in all the things they lack.”

“Plus they’re pretty.”

“Yes, Saeyoung. They’re also pretty.”

Yoosung laughs, “Well…a lot can happen on a twenty hour plane ride, I guess.”

Saeyoung prods his hand into MC’s lap. She takes it with a smile, and leans her head on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

{10:55 a.m.}

_MC has joined the chatroom._

****

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Mr. Han, I’m sure Elizabeth is fine.

**Jumin Han:**

> How can you be sure?

> I must video call with her soon.

 

**MC:**

> Hey guys

> Where’s Zen?

 

_Zen has joined the chatroom._

 

**707:**

> Ayeee

> my wife is psychic

 

**Zen:**

> I’m on the plane?

> Where are you guys?

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Rows one through five.

 

**Zen:**

> _Wait what?_

> In first class??

 

**707:**

> Ya

 

**Zen:**

> _What the fuck???!_

 _>_ _All of you???_

**MC:**

> Are you not?

 

**Zen:**

> no??! wtf??

> I’m in the back

> sitting next to this dude who smells like French toast T_T

**707:**

> French toast is fucking good

 

**MC:**

> seconded

> but

> how did Zen get back there?

**Jumin Han:**

> This isn’t right.

> Something must’ve gotten mixed up with the booking.

**Zen:**

> _JUMIN HAN_

_> YOU DICKHEAD_

_> YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE _

**Jumin Han:**

> I sincerely didn’t.

> There is an open seat next to me.

> One moment.

 

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

**Zen:**

> _No!!!!_

_> I’d rather sit next to Syrup Man than you!!!!_

**Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> First class is really nice tho,,,,

> There’s a spot for me to plug in my laptop ^^

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Are you really going to game aboard an airplane?

 

**707:**

> it’s not worth it tbh

> this wifi is garbage

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> A plane can’t stop me!!!

> (☆▽☆)

> MC supports my lifestyle

 

**MC:**

> don’t let ur dreams be dreams

**707:**

> I love you

**Zen:**

> oh my god someone is coming

 

_Zen has left the chatroom._

_Jumin Han has joined the chatroom._

****

**Jumin Han:**

> I fixed it.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Mr. Han…what did you do?

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I bumped him up.

**707:**

> _AHAHAA HERE HE COMES_

****

**MC:**

> omg he looks so mad

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> Is he…going to sit next to Jumin….

> for the full 20 hrs???

 

**707:**

> does this plane have popcorn?

> I need popcorn.

**Jaehee:**

> ;;;;;

> they’re already arguing

 

_Zen has joined the chatroom._

****

**Zen:**

> this is the worst.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> You are welcome

**707:**

> lololol

> otp

 

**MC:**

> lolololol

 

**Jumin Han:**

> What does that mean?

**Jaehee Kang:**

> _Nothing._

 

**707:**

> _UGHHH_

_> THIS PLANE WIFI IS DRIVING ME FUCKING CRAZY_

_> BRB_

_707 has left the chatroom._

****

**Jumin Han:**

> Is it that bad?

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> It’s just slow from so many people using it, I assume.

**Zen:**

> What’s Seven doing?

 

**MC:**

> Typing furiously into his laptop lol

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Alright, well

> Has everyone decided what they’re going to say at the party?

 

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> ugh that’s right T_T

> Jaehee can’t you just speak for us?

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> No.

> These are all foreign guests that we’ve never met before.

> It’s important for them to hear from each of us.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Easy.

 

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> Says you! ಠ╭╮ಠ

> Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin are all used to public speaking!!

> I’m so nervous!!

> ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 

**MC:**

> Me too….

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

 

 

**Zen:**

> *✧⁺˚ Don’t worry ~ *✧⁺˚

> *✧⁺˚ I can teach you guys everything there is about public speaking *✧⁺˚

> **✿✧⁺˚I am the best after all *✧⁺˚✿*✧

 

 

**707:**

> Remember that time you choked on your own spit.

 

**Zen:**

_> NO!!_

**Jumin Han:**

> I remember that.

 

**Zen:**

> _SHUT_

_> UP_

**Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> omg, and Jaehee had to bring you a bottle of water

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> It happens to the best of us.

> Mr. Han once forgot his entire speech in front of a family of corporate heirs.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I have work to do.

> Excuse me.

 

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

 

**707:**

> _AHAHAHAHA_

> Is he really still embarrassed by that?

 

**Zen:**

> lolol he’s just sitting there pouting.

 

**707:**

> Well, I fixed the wifi

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> wow Saeyoung!

> i’ve already noticed a difference!

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> How did you do it?

 

**707:**

> I just hacked into the router and redirected the signal

> to make our phones a priority over everyone else’s lol

 

**Zen:**

> ….

> isn’t that like…

> Illegal?

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Yes…since…it technically is government property

 

**707:**

> lolololol

> You’re acting like that’s the first time I’ve done something illegal

 

**MC:**

> ( ಠ ಠ )

 

**707:**

> _ITS COOL BABE I PROMISE_

_> AHH SHES HITTING ME_

**Zen:**

> Good.

**Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> hahaha I have the best seat for this

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

> I should take this opportunity to answer emails.

>  I will be back.

 

**MC:**

> Don’t work too hard, Jaehee (✿´‿`)

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Thank you MC

> :)

 

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

**707:**

> Dudes.

> It’s just us now.

 

**Zen:**

> …yeah?

 

**707:**

> Do you know what that _means?_

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> ???

 

**707:**

> While the adults are away…

> The kids shall play…

 

**MC:**

> lmao

> we’re all adults tho

 

**Zen:**

> Yeah;;

**707:**

> Nah, they’re like, level 60 adults.

> Zen is like, level 30.

> MC is level 25

 

**MC:**

> Hey T_T

**707:**

> 20

 

**MC:**

> better

 

**707:**

> and my boy Yoosung is like

> a level 5 adult.

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> I feel like I should be insulted by that….

> What are you?

 

**707:**

> Infinity.

> I am neither child nor adult.

> I live in a state of perpetual nonexistence

> (ง⌐□ل͜□)

 

**Zen:**

> So like, a level 1.

**MC:**

> At least.

 

**707:**

> guys guys guys

> you

> are

> missing

> the

> point

**Zen:**

> stop

**707:**

> we can play _*games*_

****

**Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> games!!?

**MC:**

> oh here we go.

 

* * *

 

 

{12:32 p.m.}

 

**707:**

> alright alright my turn

> never have I ever

> gone skinny dipping

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Zen:**

> …

 

**MC:**

> ….

**Zen:**

> ( T_T)ﾉ

 

**MC:**

> ( ´_ゝ｀)ﾉ

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> omg;;;

 

**707:**

> _NO WAY_

> I mean, im not that surprised for Zen

> cause he’s a slut

 

**Zen:**

> HEY

 

**707:**

> but MC???

> my sweet?? Innocent waifu????

 

**MC:**

> It was just in college….

> Me and some friends got kinda’ smashed

 

**707:**

> Amazing @.@ I wish I was there

**Zen:**

> Don’t be a pervert!!

 

**707:**

> oh yes

> very pervert

> much creepy

> for lusting after

> the woman I’ve decided to spend the rest of my life with

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> lolololol

 

**Zen:**

> (눈_눈)

 

**MC:**

> ;;; it wasn’t all that great;;;

 

**707:**

> lies lolol

**Zen:**

> Is it Yoosung’s turn?

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> oh lol

> um

> never have I ever…broken a bone?

 

**707 :**

> omg

> so lame Yoosung

> (￣▽￣)ノ

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> it’s the best I could come up with!!! ;;n;;

**Zen:**

> lolol so innocent

> ( ・_・)ノ

 

**MC:**

> (^ _ ^)/

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> wow;;;; ;u;

> you’ve all broken a bone???

 

**707:**

> ex-agent lol

 

**Zen:**

> Motorcycle accident

 

**MC:**

> ….

 

**707:**

> ?? babe?

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> What happened to you, MC?

 

**MC:**

> I…

> Fell….

> downsomestairs

 

**707:**

> _AWWWWW_

> _SWEETHEART_

**Zen:**

> Aww omg that’s terrible

 

**MC:**

> It was super embarrassing….

 

**707:**

> don’t worry bb

> from now on

> I will protect you from all stairs

 

**MC:**

> My hero.

**Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> Zen;; it’s your turn

 

**Zen:**

> Okay, um.

> Never have I ever sucked a dick lol.

 

**MC:**

> Omg.

> This is not fair.

> (¬д¬。) ノ

**Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> !!!/// omg ///

 

 

**707:**

> _AHAHAHAH_

 _> _ also

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ノ

 

**Zen:**

> OH MY GOD

> REALLY??

 

**707:**

> Bi, baby ~

> it was a long time ago but

> an agent gotta do what an agent gotta do

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> B…but….

> You worked behind a computer!!!

> Why would you ever need to…..

 

**707:**

> who said I _needed_ to??

 

**Zen:**

> oh

> my

> god

 

**MC:**

> lololol

> das my hubby

 

**707:**

> ♥(｡♥‿♥｡)

 

**Zen:**

> Disgusting.

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> haha, you’re just jealous because you’re single

 

**Zen:**

> omg not true shut up;;

**707:**

> no, it’s okay

> we all know you’re hopelessly pining for Jumin, there’s nothing to be shy about

 

**Zen:**

> _SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH_

**707:**

> _AHAHAH_

**MC:**

> But we support your crush,,

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> Calm down, Zen;;

 

**Zen:**

> God;;; I don’t

> I don’t _like_ Jumin.

 

**707:**

> It’s okay~ It’s okay~ You can tell us the truth

> This is a safe place.

 

**Zen:**

> I’m leaving bye

 

**MC:**

> Noo, Zen

 

_Zen has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> omg I can see his face, it’s all red.

 

**707:**

> Aww man

> Well,,

> Babe

> Baby

> Honey

> Sweetie 

 

**MC:**

> I’m sitting right next to you.

 

**707:**

> Let’s play chess~

 

**MC:**

> On your laptop??;;

> you’re gonna’ win;;;

 

**707:**

> Aww, come on~  ♥ I’ll go easy on ya

 

**MC:**

> Okay;;;;

 

**707:**

> ily!!!

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> I’m going to try and play LOLOL^^

> Saeyoung,, do you think you can boost the wifi on my laptop?

**707:**

> yeah, np buddy

> _へ__(‾◡◝ )>

 

 **Yoosung** **☆:**

> Thank you!!!!  (￣▽￣)

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

_MC has left the chatroom._

 

{1:05 p.m}

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im literally just procrastinating at this point

_{2:55 p.m.}_

_-_

 

_Jaehee Kang has joined the chatroom_

**MC:**

> Jaehee!

> Did you finish your work? :)

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Unfortunately, no;;

 

**MC:**

> Is something wrong?? ;o;

 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Mr. Han and Zen have been arguing for over an hour;;;

> it’s very hard to concentrate…

 

MC looks up from her phone, and wiggles up in her seat, trying to look over Saeyoung as he sleeps.

Lo and behold, Zen and Jumin are still bickering. Zen’s face is red, but Jumin’s stare is cold, and icey.

“Hey,” MC tries to whisper. “ _Pssst.”_

They can’t really hear her – they’re still arguing. MC sighs, and looks back to her phone.

 

**MC:**

> Jaehee…could you please ask them to join the chatroom?

> Tell them I’d like to speak with them.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I’ll try;;

 

MC sees her tap Zen politely on the shoulder; their lips move, before their eyes dart back to their phones.

 

_Zen has joined the chatroom._

_Jumin Han has joined the chatroom._

**Zen:**

> Hey MC °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 

**MC:**

> Hiya,,

> Is everything okay?

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Everything is fine, thank you.

 

**Zen:**

> I mean, define the word _okay._

 _> _ Jumin is being an asshole.

> But also water is wet.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I did nothing to you.

 

**MC:**

> Do you two need to be separated?

> One of you can switch with me for a while, if you’d like.

 

**Zen:**

> Noo, no, it’s fine;;;

 

**Jumin Han:**

> You shouldn’t have to leave your husband for our sake.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Then can you please stop fighting?

>  (＃｀д´)ﾉ

 

**Zen:**

> _It’s not my fault!_

**Jumin Han:**

> I have done nothing to provoke him.

 

**Zen:**

> _oh mY GOD YES YOU HAVE ARE U SERIOUS_

**MC:**

> Really;; it’s okay. Saeyoung is asleep right now.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> No.

> No offense Mr. Han

> But these two need to work this out like adults.

 

**Zen:**

> Tell him, not me.

> (눈_눈)

 

**MC:**

> Well…

> What happened?

 

**Zen:**

> He keeps taking up the armrest!

> And shoving his big!

> Boney!

> Elbows!

> In my side!

 

**Jumin Han:**

> He stepped on my shoe.

> It's scuffed now.

> These are Stefano Beyers.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Dear lord.

 

**MC:**

> It’s worse than I thought;;;

 

**Zen:**

> It’s his fault for buying such expensive shoes

> And then _wearing_ said shoes on a goddamn airplane.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Why is it such a crime to dress nicely?

 

**Zen:**

> It’s _not._

> You’re just such a damn showoff

> It _infuriates_ me

 

**MC:**

> Right ( ´_ゝ｀);;;

> Because you’ve never shown off before;;;

 

**Zen:**

> (;﹏;)

> Well…

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Haha

> MC has taken my side, it appears.

 

**MC:**

> I’m not really taking anyone’s side.

> I just think you both would be a lot happier if you stopped trying to actively provoke the other.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I do nothing to provoke him.

> He's  the one who has issues with me.

 

  
**Zen:**

> I only have an issue with the giant silver spoon surgically shoved up your ass

 

**MC:**

> Okay, that’s it, I’m separating both of you.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> No.

 

**Zen:**

> _No no no_

> Um

 

MC looks up from her phone. They’re both talking to each other, low, under the hum of the engines. Zen’s eyes are turned down, cheeks red – and the look on Jumin’s face is interesting as well.

 

**Zen:**

> Okay, okay

> I’ll… I’ll be _nice_

**Jumin Han:**

> You may have the arm rest.

 

**Zen:**

> I’m sorry about your shoe…

 

**Jumin Han:**

> It's fine. The scuff will rub out.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> This is wonderful.

> Well done, MC.

 

**MC:**

> All you gotta do is threaten time out ^^

 

**Zen:**

> orz ;;;

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Now I can finally get some work done;;;

 

_707 has entered the chatroom_

**707:**

> Ay yo tony where’d u get that fresh pepperoni

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> oh god

 

**MC:**

> _your toppings are ill but your cheese is hole-y~_

**707:**

> (｡♥‿♥｡)

**Zen:**

> Wow

> you two are truly made for each other

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I am…going to go answer emails

 

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

 

**Jumin Han:**

> What is that from?

 

**707:**

> Pizza party?

> The best song of our generation?

 

**Jumin Han:**

> ???

 

**MC:**

> I thought you said ‘taste you like yogurt’ is the best song of our generation

 

**707:**

> The best _music video_ of our generation.

> There’s a difference, babe.

 

**Zen:**

> Well, it does have Fula Borg.

 

**707:**

> A real memesetter

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Why is that name familiar?

 

**Zen:**

> He was in that chick flick Seven made us watch.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Ah, yes.

> I didn’t know he was a musician.

 

**707:**

> _LOLOLOL_ _WELL_

**MC:**

> Here…just

> [Link Attachment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wygLNFdUgtw)

 

**Zen:**

> I can’t believe we’re discussing this

 

**Jumin Han:**

> …

 

**Jumin Han:**

> It’s not…terrible.

> I think that’s the worst part.

> The giant pigeon is quite tasteful.

 

**MC:**

> The worst part is that it’ll be stuck in your head for the next sixteen hours

 

**Zen:**

> Goddammit do we really have sixteen hours left??

> Jumin, can’t you do anything?

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Ah, yes.

> Let me just

> inject money

> into the engines

 

**707:**

> _AHAHAHAAHAHA_

_> I’M FUCKING DYING _

**MC:**

> lolololol

 

**Zen:**

> Dude (¬д¬。)

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Right, truce.

> Sorry.

 

**707:**

> Ya’ll better watch the fuck out

> Juju is getting funny lol

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I've always been funny.

 

**Zen:**

> My point _is_

> What now?

 

**707:**

> ohh my sweet little fairy prince

> have I ever let you down?

> (ง⌐□ل͜□)

 

**Zen:**

> ( ಠ ಠ )

 

 

* * *

 

 

{4:03 p.m.}

 

**707:**

> and that gives me longest road

> which is enough victory points

> to win

> settlers of catan

 

**Zen:**

> I hate this game

 

**707:**

> Why? It’s so much fun!

 

**Zen:**

> Jumin never trades with me.

> I need sheep and he has brick

> I need the brick.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Well I don’t need any sheep

 

**Zen:**

> _BUT_

**MC:**

> Can we just play something else???//

 

**707:**

> well

> If you give me like an hour 

> I can probably whip up an app that lets us use our phones as Mario Kart controllers

 

**Zen:**

> oh _hell_ no

> the last time we played Mario Kart, I ended up in a pool.

 

**MC:**

> lolol

> sorry Zen

> I play to win

 

**707:**

> that’s my girl

 

_Yoosung has joined the chatroom._

**Yoosung ☆** :

> Hey guys!

 

**707:**

> _AYEE_

 

**Jumin Han:**

> You missed Settlers of Catan.

 

**Yoosung ☆ :**

> ohh…

> I uh…

> sure am sad I missed that…

> ;;

 

**MC:**

> We’re trying to decide on what to play next~

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> Oh!

> We can play

 

**Zen:**

> don’t say it

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> LOLOL! (☆▽☆)

> oh.

 

**707:**

> What about a good old fashioned game of truth or dare??

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Zen:**

> we’re in a fucking airplane.

 

**MC:**

> so, truth or truth, basically?

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I’ve never played truth or dare.

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> Ohhh no;;;

 

**707:**

> Yep, alright, we’re playing it.

 

_Jaehee Kang has joined the chatroom._

**MC:**

> Hi Jaehee!

> We’re just about to play

 

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

 

**MC:**

> truth or dare!

> oh. 

**707:**

> _AHAHAHAHAHAHA_

**Yoosung ☆:**

> Jaehee nooo come backk

**707:**

> Hold on, i got this. 

_-_

 

_Jaehee Kang has joined the chatroom._

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

>  _Seven._

 

**Zen:**

> omg, how did you do that? 

 

**707:**

> magic _へ__(‾◡◝ )>

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Stop making my phone vibrate! 

> How are you turning it back on after I turn it off? 

 

**707:**

> mmaaagicccc

> Play with us Jaehee!

 

**MC:**

> Yes! Please join! ^^

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> ....

 

**Yoosung:**

> Quick MC, give her the puppy eyes 

 

**MC:**

> puppy eyes a c t i v a t e ˚✿*✧

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Assistant Kang? 

 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> one round 

 

 **707:**  

>  _YESSS!_

 

 

 

{4:15 p.m.}

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obscure internet reference: check.


	3. Chapter 3

 

{4:45 p.m.}

 

**Zen:**

> k Yoosung, spin the wheel.

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> okay,,,

 

_Yoosung has spun the wheel!!_

> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

>> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

>>> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

\- _**Jaehee Kang!** _ -

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I didn’t consent to this.

> Seven, why did you put my name on the wheel?

 

 

 **Yoosung** ☆:

> Truth or dare? (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 

**707:**

> oh oh

> pick dare

> don’t be a pussy

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

>...

> Truth.

 

**Zen:**

> lmao

 

**707:**

> _LAME_

**Yoosung ☆:**

> ummm

> uhh

 

**MC:**

> Come on yoosung, ask something good

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> oh!

> are the rumors true?

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> About?

 

**Yoosung:**

> Have you dated a girl before?

 

**707:**

> Oh fuck.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> (;¬_¬)

> I’m not going to answer that.

 

**Zen:**

> Come on, Jaehee ^^

> you’ll have to do the copout.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> ;;;;

> Yes.

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> Wait really???!

 

**707:**

> _OH SHIT_

**Zen:**

> oh m  y god

**MC:**

> !!

> That’s awesome ((:

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> It was fine.

> That’s all im going to say about that.

> Is it my turn?

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

>  Jumin??? (。･o･｡)

> Aren’t you surprised??

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Me?

> I couldn’t care less.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

>(≖╻≖；);;;

 

**MC:**

> aww

> that was almost nice

 

**Zen:**

> (눈_눈)

 

_Jaehee Kang has spun the wheel!!_

_> _ ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

 _> > _ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

 _> >>_ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

_- **Zen!** –_

**Zen:**

> oh whew

 

**MC:**

> You’re relieved?

  
**Zen:**

> Ya

> I’m relieved that _Jaehee_ spun my name

> and not any of u nasty fuckers

 

**707:**

> ouch 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Oh?

> Truth or dare then

 

**MC:**

> lololol

 

**Zen:**

> dare 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I dare you to sit on Mr. Han’s lap for the remainder of this game.

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> _OMG (ꐦ ´͈ ᗨ `͈ )_

**MC:**

> LMAO YES

 

**Zen:**

> WHAT

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Wait.

> Dares can involve other people?

 

**MC:**

> they can now

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Perhaps this will help you two get along.

 

**Zen:**

> _SHUT THE FUCK UP SEVEN_

_> I CAN HEAR U FUCKING LAUGHING FROM HERE _

**707:**

> haahaf dhsdfgo d I m fuckfgji crying g

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Up up.

> Unless you want the copout.

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> omg jaehee is savage

 

Zen looks up from his phone, heart in his ears. Seven is _still_ laughing – Jaehee is staring holes into the back of his head.

Jumin sits there, staring, not objecting, to Zen’s surprise. Jumin looks up to see the seatbelt light off – he unclicks his belt, and waits.

“Well?” Jumin cocks an eyebrow, “Do you _want_ to do the copout?”

“F-Fuck no!” Zen stammers. “Wh-why the hell are you going along with this?” He shakily releases his belt.

Jumin shrugs, “It’s just a game.”

He feels the weight of their eyes – feels his heart lodge in his throat. Slowly, Zen lifts the arm rest between them, and scooches over. He wiggles up as best he can – he is quite tall after all – and shifts into Jumin’s lap. His thighs are strong, is the first thing Zen thinks.

Jumin lets out no noise of complaint, no grunt from his weight – nothing. He just watches, with those frustratingly cold eyes, and Zen swallows around his tongue.

“Don’t make it weird,” Zen hisses, and looks back to his phone. The others are giggling.

“I don’t believe I am.” Jumin states, and lifts his phone as well.

Zen inhales; his chest is warm. Jumin  _smells so good-_

Fuck them. Fuck, them.

 

**Zen:**

> Jaehee I trusted you.

 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> :)

> Spin the wheel.

 

**707:**

> this is the best

  
**MC:**

> Is he heavy?

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Not really.

 

**Zen:**

> s  h u t u p

_Zen has spun the wheel!_

> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

>> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

>>> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

\- **_Yoosung!_** _–_

**Yoosung ☆:**

> NOO

> AGAIN?? ・゜・(ノД`)

 

**MC:**

> omg, what bad luck lolol

 

**707:**

> ooo truth or dare, buddy

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> Ahhh dammit

> Truth

 

**Zen:**

> Hmmm

> Alright.

> What kind of porn do you watch?

 

**707:**

> ASDFNGAFSHD

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> seriously?

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> _ZEN!!!_

 

**MC:**

> lolol i like how it’s not ‘do you watch porn’

> instead it’s just

> “what kind”

 

**Zen:**

> that’s bc every guy watches porn, MC

> *✧⁺˚ I’m sorry to spoil your innocence *✧⁺˚

 

 

**MC:**

> T_T

 

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I do not watch porn.

 

**Zen:**

> Bull fucking shit

 

**Jumin Han:**

>I don't

> It is incredibly degrading to women, and frequently transphobic.

 

**Zen:**

> well no shit Sherlock, it’s porn.

 

**707:**

> guys guys,

> Yoosung

> are u gonna answer?

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> I….

> I guess just…

> The normal? Kind?

 

**MC:**

> lol, vanilla

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> why am I still here

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> Oh I guess I;;;

> I watch roleplay;;;

 

**707:**

> That’s why, Jaehee 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> T_T

 

**Zen:**

> Aww, Yoosung is so cute.

 

**MC:**

> lol, why?

 

**707:**

> Yeah, u into some kinky shit, bro?

 

**Zen:**

> *✧⁺˚ spin the wheel, Yoosung *✧⁺˚

 

**MC:**

> lololol nice Zen

 

_Yoosung has spun the wheel!_

> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

>> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

>>> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

**- _Jumin Han! -_**

 

**Zen:**

> Fucking finally

 

**707:**

> ooh ooh ooh

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> Truth or dare??

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Dare

 

**MC:**

> omg

> so much power, Yoosung

 

**707:**

> DARE HIM TO GIVE U $1000

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Dare him to give me a day off;;

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> ummmm

 

**Zen:**

> make it good

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Seven.

> What are you whispering to him?

 

**MC:**

> lolol

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> lol okay

> I dare you to kiss Zen~

 

**Zen:**

> _I SAID MAKE IT GOOD_

**MC:**

> omg I feel like im in middle school again

 

**Jumin Han:**

> For how long?

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> idk, like five seconds?

 

**Zen:**

> SERIOUSLY??

> I DON’T GET A SAY IN THIS??

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I have let you sit on my lap, in order to avoid the copout.

 

**707:**

> yeah dude, u owe him (´꒳`)

 

**Zen:**

> BY KISSING HIM?

> HELL NO

> I AINT DOIN IT

 

**MC:**

> Come on Zen, you’re already in his lap.

 

**Zen:**

> JAEHEE PUT THAT CAMERA AWAY

 

**707:**

> NO, hand me the camera Jaehee I can get a better angle

 

Zen recoils in Jumin's lap, pulling away, watching Jaehee hand the camera to Seven from across the isle.

“No,” Zen spits, turning to look Jumin in the eye. “No, no no.”

Jumin rolls his eyes, “If you’re as straight as you say, a kiss shouldn’t matter.”

“I d-don’t care about _that,”_ Zen sputters. “I just care about kissing you!”

“Please lower your voice.”

“Why are you so calm!?”

“It’s just a kiss.”

That’s it, right? That’s all it is?

That doesn’t make Zen feel any better. In fact, it makes him feel worse. The casualness of it all – acting like Jumin will sleep just fine.

When, in fact, Zen won’t.

Because he thinks about Jumin a lot. Like, all the time. About his eyes and his hair and the way words roll off his tongue.

And all of this _isn’t fucking helping-_

His phone buzzes.

 

**707:**

> copout??

 

Zen looks Jumin in the eye. He hasn’t moved yet, but his voice _does_ say, “I’ll do the copout, if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Ugh!” Zen grits, because Jumin is politely considerate when he wants to be.

So he grips him by the tie, and gives a firm yank, slotting their lips together like a puzzle piece.

Ah, Jumin is warm. He closes his eyes – feels a hand rest on his hip – and feels Jumin _kiss_ him.

It’s not just a silly press. Like a middle school peck. It’s a kiss – a full on, warm, slotting movement that makes Zen inhale through his nose, and tremble in his lap. His lips are electric, making everything suddenly hot and sparkly, stealing his breath through his throat.

It’s over, suddenly, as Jumin pulls back and has the gall to look him in the eye.

“Five seconds.”

Zen swallows. His heart is in his throat; he’s shaking, just a little.  The lady in the next isle is glaring at them.

He feels his entire face heat up. Zen doesn’t even have anything smart to say – so he turns back around and holds up his phone, grinding his teeth through the twist in his gut.

His phone is blowing up.

 

**707:**

> _HOLY SHIIIIIIT_

**Yoosung ☆:**

> HE DID IT

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I cannot believe this.

 

**MC:**

> omg Zen’s face is all red.

 

**Zen:**

> SHUT UP

> SHUT

> UP

 

**707:**

> lol I feel like zen suffered more in this dare then jumin

 

**Jumin Han:**

> He kisses okay.

 

**707:**

> DEAD

**Zen:**

> ‘OKAY’????

> I’M A FANTASTIC KISSER

 

**Jumin Han:**

> (•̀.̫•́)

 

**Zen:**

> Seven.

> If you don’t stop fucking laughing

> I’m going to come over there

> and kick your ass

 

**707:**

> HEY

> MC and Yoosung are laughing too!

 

**MC:**

> ;;;;

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I won, right?

> Do I spin?

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> yes

 

_Jumin Han has spun the wheel!_

> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

>> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

>>> ᐝ.∗̥✩⁺˚

\- _**707**!- _

**Yoosung ☆:**

> omg ( ﾟoﾟ)

 

**Zen:**

> YES

> _MAKE HIM SUFFER_

**MC:**

> wow, again

 

**707:**

> lololol dare

> good luck tho

> there’s literally nothing you can do to embarrass me

> I am shameless

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> That is true…

 

**Jumin Han:**

> hmm….

 

**707:**

> Do ur best

> I’ll fuckin do anything bro

 

**MC:**

> he actually will

> Which is a little terrifying.

**707:**

> Trust me babe ;))

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I know.

> I dare you to tell us about the Whipped Cream Incident.

 

**707:**

> WAIT.

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> YES

 

**Zen:**

> DOUBLE YES

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Omg

 

**MC:**

> AHAHHAA

 

**707:**

> WAIT NO THAT’S NOT HOW THE GAME WORKS

> I CHOSE DARE

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I know.

> And I dare you to tell us the whipped cream story.

 

**707:**

> No

> No

> No

> I

> Ca nt

 

**MC:**

> Babe…are you really going to copout?

 

**707:**

> I  C A N T

 

**Jumin Han:**

> What a shame….

> I didn’t know you were a coward….

 

**707:**

> I M NOT A COWARD

> AAHGHH

> can I at least say it out loud?

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> Nope.

 

**MC:**

> It’s gotta be where everyone can read it.

 

**707:**

> ahghhg! This is the worst!!

 

**Jumin Han:**

> ^^

> So?

 

**707:**

> ansdfahdsfadsf

> Okay. Okay, fine.

> But…this doesn’t leave the chatroom.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Agreed.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Yes, of course.

 

**Zen:**

> Whatever, just tell us.

 

**707:**

> ansdfadshfgas

> So,,,,,,

> Well um….

> So MC and I,,,

  
**MC:**

> Yes? (:

 

**707:**

> we were…

> getting a little uh

> _frisky_ in the bedroom

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> oh no 

 

**Zen:**

> omg （・□・；）

> is this a sex story?

 

**MC:**

>Yep, keep going

 

**707:**

> Um. Well.

> We were uh, _going at it_

**Yoosung ☆:**

> ;;;

> am I too young to hear this?

 

**707:**

> yes, you 23 year old man

> cover ur ears

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> T_T

 

**707:**

> so I thought it’d be cool to uh;;;

> do some uh

> foodplay

> and I bought this spray whipped cream

> for u know

> _The Sex_

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I’m regretting this.

 

**MC:**

> oh, but we’re not even to the best part.

> Keep going Saeyoung~

 

**707:**

>T_T;;

> well;;;

> I uh, I went to grab it off the kitchen counter

> and I ran in

> and um

> _totally jokingly_

> AS A DEFINITE JOKE

> sprayed it on my dick

 

**Zen:**

> AHAHAHAHA

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

> Seven!

 

**MC:**

> Oh, but what was it really, sweetheart? (:

 

**707:**

> It was….

> antibacterial spray

 

**Zen:**

> ARE YOU FUCKING FOR REAL RIGHT NOW

 

**Yoosung ☆:**

>  O h MY GOS HSFHD

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Christ.

> Can you not read?

 

**707:**

> I WASN’T PAYING ATTENTION, OKAY?

> _I WAS KINDA’ PREOCCUPIED_

**MC:**

> Yep.

> I laughed all the way to the hospital.

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Like any good wife.

 

**707:**

> _IT WAS SO PAINFUL_

**Yoosung ☆:**

> omg;;; so whenever you two were referencing to the Whipped Cream incident…

 

**MC:**

> We were actually talking about the time he almost burned his dick off, yes.

 

**707:**

> it was the worst day of my life

> I hope u all have had a good laugh

 

**Zen:**

> Yes, actually

> God, my sides hurt

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> We’re going to annoy everyone in this plane;;

 

**MC:**

> Surprise, surprise.

 

**Zen:**

> Can I get off his lap now?

>  (;¬_¬)

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I don’t know, can you?

 

**707:**

> o

> m

> g

 

**Zen:**

> im done.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> Yes, I think we are quite finished here.

 

**707:**

> Settlers of Catan, round two?

 

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

_Zen has left the chatroom._

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

_MC has left the chatroom._

 

**707:**

> well then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot that zen capitalizes his entire name in the chatlogs, but its too late now im already committed

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://zanimez.tumblr.com/)


End file.
